Wizard Demigod
by ArtNemoun
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts in search of half bloods. Will he find something unexpected? Harry Potter is starting his 5th year at Hogwarts and he has no idea how much the new boy will help him.
1. New Wizard

**Hi! This is my first story so I hope you like it! It takes place after The Last Olympian but Percy doesn't leave. It is at the start of Harry's 5****th**** year at Hogwarts.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or anything by Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

**Wizard Demigod**

Chapter 1: New Wizard

(Harry's POV)

Just as I was about to close the door to our compartment when a boy who looked about my age with messy black hair and green eyes said

"Wait!"

I stopped and held the door open for him then closed it as he sat down next to Luna.

"Hi." I said, "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. That's Luna, that's Ginny, and that's Neville." I said pointing them all out.

"I haven't seen you before are you new? Asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I'm a transfer student from America." He said.

(Percy's POV)

I got on the train just in time. I looked around for an empty booth and saw a boy closing one so I called out for him to wait and went into his booth and sat next to the girl they all seemed to be avoiding.

"What's your name?" The boy who kept the door open for me asked.

"Percy Jackson." I told him. "What's yours?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." He said then he pointed out everyone else.

(Later)

The train ride was really, _really,_ long. I couldn't sit still. I listened to their conversation as the train went on. I was here to find half bloods. Already the kid Harry Potter seemed that he might be a powerful one.

I looked over at them and the kid Neville was showing them his plant. He poked it and sticky green goo splattered everywhere. Ginny got out her wand and said_ Scourgify _and it all went away.

About an hour later two other kids came in. There was a boy with orange hair and a girl with bushy brown hair.

(Hermione's POV)

Ron and I came into the compartment Harry was in and I was taken aback a bit. Sitting across from Harry was a boy who looked very similar to him.

"Hi Harry." I said. "Who's that?" I asked

"That's Percy Jackson." Harry said. "He's a transfer student from America."

"Hi. I'm Hermione and that's Ron." I said

"Hi." He said

I sat down next to Percy. Harry, Ron, and I talked the rest of the way. Percy seemed to be transfixed looking out the window.

Then Malfoy and his cronies came in...

**Cliffhanger! What will Malfoy do? Review if you want to know what happens next. **


	2. Malfoy

** Hello. I'm glad you all like my story. I was surprised at how much people liked it. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was studying for a really big exam. Moving on.**

**I am sorry to say that I don't own Harry, Percy, Malfoy, Ron, Neville, or anyone else by Rick or J. K. I guess I own nothing. Sigh.**

**(Harry Potter's POV)**

"Hello Potter. See you're here with these losers." Malfoy said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said with an edge in my voice.

"Now Potter. We don't want to get a detention before we even get off the train do we?" Malfoy said." Don't forget Potter. I am a _prefect _while you Potter are still nothing."

"At least I'm not a git." I replied.

"Watch your tongue Potter." He then changed the subject.

"Who's your twin over there Potter? Sitting next to Loony Lovegood." He asked.

Percy stood up. "I'm Percy Jackson." He said.

Malfoy sneered. "Where are you from Jackson? Haven't seen you around before."

"I'm from New York." He said. "I've faced people much worse than you. So stop bothering Harry and pick on someone as low as yourself.

Malfoy's expression was priceless. He was in such a state of shock that Percy was able to push him out of the compartment and close the door.

"Annoying people." I heard him mutter under his breath.

He sat down next to Luna again and stared at us for a second. We were all in shock staring at him.

"So." Percy said calmly. "Who exactly is this Malfoy kid and how much trouble did I just get into for pushing this him?"

**Sorry this one is so short. I have to do some homework then I will try to get another chapter up. ArtNemoun. P.S. Today I launched a bottle rocket I built! Also if you have comments, questions, suggestions, concerns, or have seen a hot pink gorilla please contact me. Also review! **


	3. The Rest of the Train Ride

**Hi! I'm back! This chapter will also be short. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it though. I do not own works by Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: The Rest of the Train Ride

(Ron's P.O.V)

The new kid did something I didn't expect.

His name is Percy Jackson. He looks almost exactly like Harry. They both had messy black hair (I think the new boy's was a bit messier. I didn't think it was possible for someone's hair to be messier than Harry's.). They both had green eyes too (Though different shades). Percy was tanner than Harry though.

So back to the unexpected thing Percy did. Malfoy came in to torment Harry. Malfoy then asked who Percy was.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He said standing up.

"Where are you from Jackson? Haven't seen you around before." Malfoy said.

"I'm from New York." He said. "I've faced people much worse than you. So stop bothering Harry and pick on someone as low as yourself."

Those are the exact words Percy said to Malfoy. Then he pushed Malfoy out of the compartment. We were all in shock of what he did. He then asked how much trouble he probably just got into.

We all laughed.

"Well he'll probably try to make your life miserable." Harry said.

"I'll live through that one." Percy said. "He's not the first one who's tried to make my life miserable."

(Percy's P.O.V)

The rest of the train ride was uneventful.

I started thinking about what Chiron said to do when I get there. He said that I would have to be sorted. He said that my name would be called after the 1st years got sorted. I would be introduced as the exchange student from America. Then a talking hat would be placed on my head. Chiron said that the hat would call out what house I was in. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

The train stopped and we got off. Then we made our way to the carriages. When we saw them Harry and I stopped in our tracks.

"What are those pulling the carriages?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. They're kind of scary looking." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Those creepy skeleton horses pulling the carriages." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "They're pulling themselves as usual."

"Don't worry." Luna said in a faraway voice. She was already in the carriage. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

That wasn't exactly reassuring to me. This girl was reading her magazine upside down. If Harry could see them too, then I must not be too insane. We climbed inside and were on our way to the castle. Annabeth would have loved it.

**That's all for now folks! See you soon! Remember to review. If you don't then it makes me wonder if anyone is reading it or not. Suggestions are welcome!**

**ArtNemoum.**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hi ArtNemoun here. I would like to start off the story with a fun fact. I, ArtNemoun don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! Sorry. That's not the fun fact but it's true. Here's the real fun fact. Did you know that is always raining somewhere on Earth? Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

As the carriage approached Hogwarts I felt relived. This summer I wasn't even sure I would be able to go back to Hogwarts. I was cleared of all charges.

**(Percy's P.O.V.)**

We got into the carriage and rode to the castle. If Annabeth were there then she would have been talking about how amazing the architecture was and how the arches were set up and stuff like that.

The other kids were talking about how some teacher called Hagrid was gone. I was mostly absorbing the landscape. There was a dense forest at what seemed the edge of the school. There was also a huge lake. It reminded me a bit of Camp Half-Blood.

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

We walked into the courtyard and then Percy turned to me and asked me a question.

"Harry," he said, "I was told to find someone called Albus Dumbledore?" Percy said. "Do you know where I might find him?" he asked.

"He's probably in the great hall already. Follow me." I said.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked up to us.

"Hi Professor!" I said cheerfully. I was hoping Percy wasn't about to get in trouble for pushing Malfoy.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Mr. Jackson, Professor Dumbledore is in his office he wants to see you. I'll take you there." Professor McGonagall said.

Percy and Professor McGonagall walked away.

**(Percy's P.O.V.)**

Professor McGonagall led me to a statue of an eagle. She then said, _featherless phoenix_. The eagle turned to reveal a set of stairs going up.

"Go on Mr. Jackson. Remember to knock before you enter." Professor McGonagall said.

I walked up the steps to reveal a wooden door. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

**I made a cliffhanger! What do you think Percy and Dumbledore will talk about? Please give me suggestions.**

**I am very, very, very sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't have much enthusiasm last week. I probably will miss this week's update because I will be out of town. I would like more reviews please! They are very motivational. Whether you hate or love this story, review. I want to know exactly what you like or dislike. ArtNemoun. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! ArtNemoun is here with a new chapter. To Unknown, I don't think I will have Percy commit suicide or Harry's body be taken over by an eidolon. That's a great idea though. You should write a story on that. TeamLeo4Life, I think that you have a great idea for Mary Rose. I may use the idea. Thanks for he suggestion for longer chapters percyjacksonfan135. I will try to make them longer. 24 reviews! That's great! Try for 30!**

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I opened the door and walked into the room. There was an old man with long gray-silver hair. I saw his hand. It looked horrible. It was black and shriveled as if it had been badly burned.

"Hello Mr. Jackson." He said. "Sit down."

He waved his wand and a comfy chair appeared. I sat down in it.

(Dumbledore's P.O.V.)

I heard a knock on the door. It must be the demigod exchange student, Perseus Jackson.

"Come in." I said.

A young boy walked in. He looked a lot like Harry Potter. He was more tan and muscular though.

"Hello Mr. Jackson." I said. "Sit down."

I then waved my wand and a comfy armchair appeared. Perseus sat down.

"Hello Perseus, welcome to Hogwarts." I said.

"Hi. Thanks, but could you call me Percy?" Percy said.

"Of course." I said, making a mental note. "I'm glad you're here. I hope you enjoy the year here. We better get to the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast."

**Sorry. I don't have much time these days to write. I will try harder. Don't expect much writing during the summer. I will try to do as much as I can. ArtNemoun. I recommend reading "The Name of this Book is Secret" by Pseudonymous Bosch. (Real book)**


	6. The Sorting

Chapter 6: The Feast

ArtNemoun is here. I think that the last chapter disappointed most of you. I was. That was filler. I think this chapter will have more action. We shall find out. I do NOT own the works of Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I watched Professor McGonagall and Percy walk off to see Professor Dumbledore. I wondered why he was avoiding me. He didn't even say hello or goodbye to me at the hearing. I wondered why he could be ignoring me.

We then all got called into the Great Hall. Just as Ron, Hermione and I walked in Percy joined us.

"What happened?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Nothing really. He just welcomed me." Percy said.

"He didn't get on to you for pushing Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Percy said happily.

"Lucky." Ron muttered.

"Shush." Hermione said annoyed. "The sorting is about to start."

(Percy's P. O. V.)

A bunch of kids were filing in. They were as awestruck as I was when I first saw the place. They went up to the front where there was a stool with a hat on it.

Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool with a long piece of paper in her hands. Then she started calling out names to be sorted.

"Diane Andrews." Professor McGonagall called. Diane walked up nervously. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds the hat called out "Ravenclaw!" A bunch of kids cheered. Diane smiled and joined the Ravenclaw table.

Other names including Fredric Davidson, Janet Gilberts, Katrina Gilberts, and Ian Floyd were called. I wasn't paying much attention. I started spacing out.

(Harry's P. O. V.)

"Lastly, Perseus Jackson." Professor McGonagall called.

I looked over at Percy. He looked like he was in another world. I nudged him.

"Percy, McGonagall called your name." I said.

He snapped out of it.

"Sorry." He said, then walked up to the stool and sat down.

McGonagall put the hat on his head.

(Percy's P. O. V.)

I went up and sat on the stool. I felt self-conscious sitting there with everyone staring at me. I then heard a voice in my head.

"Took you long enough." It said.

"Who are you?" I thought to the voice.

"I'm the sorting hat." The Sorting Hat replied.

"Okay. So what house am I going to be in?" I thought to the sorting hat.

"I'm not quite sure yet. You're the first demigod I've sorted in years. You demigod types are a lot harder to sort." The hat replied.

"How do you know I'm a demigod?" I asked cautiously.

"I can see it inside your head." The hat replied.

"Oh. Are you sure you want to look inside my head? I've seen really horrible stuff." I told the hat.

"I'll be fine. You can't be the worst." The hat said.

I waited, as the hat looked though my head.

"You are absolutely in the top ten in the most horrifying heads I've had to go though." The hat said. "I think I know what house you belong in."

(Harry's P. O. V.)

The sorting hat has been on Percy's head for at least fifteen minutes now. People were starting to whisper.

"Is the sorting hat usually on someone's head for this long?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No." Hermione replied. "This may be the longest the sorting hat's ever taken."

"I hope it hurries up." Ron said. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Ron." Hermione replied, intently watching Percy, still sitting up on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. We cheered as Percy walked over.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you liked the chapter! ArtNemoun**


End file.
